1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a plasma display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma display device including a plasma display panel capable of efficiently reducing or eliminating electromagnetic radiation emitted from a front surface of the plasma display panel.
2. Related Art
Generally, a plasma display device produces a desired image using plasma discharge. A plasma display device may include a plasma display panel, for displaying images using plasma discharge generated in discharge cells therein, a chassis base, for supporting the plasma display panel, and one or more circuit units, which drive the plasma display panel.
A plasma display device may also include a front case and a rear case, covering front and rear sides, respectively, of a plasma display module. The plasma display module may include the plasma display panel, a chassis base and the circuit units, which are assembled together to form the display module. In addition, a reinforced glass may be provided on the front case such that a user can see images output from the plasma display panel while the plasma display module is protected from any impacts thereto. The reinforced glass may be spaced apart from the plasma display panel by a predetermined gap.
A plasma display device having the above-mentioned structure may suffer from various deficiencies. For example, the plasma display device may expose a user to harmful electromagnetic radiation. In particular, since empty spaces may exist between the module and the cases, electromagnetic radiation discharged from the plasma display panel may be directly transmitted to the user through these spaces. Further, since the empty spaces may exist between the module and the cases, the plasma display device may have a larger size than is desirable. In addition, the reinforced glass may be expensive due to the need to ensure that it exhibits the desired optical and physical characteristics, thus necessitating an increased selling price of the plasma display device which, in turn, may depress unit sales. Finally, since the reinforced glass may be heavy, it may cause the weight of the plasma display device to increase.